


(no) interruption

by minimitchell



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Ben, Getting interrupted, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, mentions of bottom!Callum as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimitchell/pseuds/minimitchell
Summary: It’s never worn off, this feeling of pure want and giddiness that takes over when he’s alone with Callum and they get into this pull and push of teasing, touching and just being in each other’s personal space.It’s still exhilarating. Every single time.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	(no) interruption

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure, emotional filth cause that's how i roll baby.  
> thanks for reading and please leave a kudos or a comment, it means the world!
> 
> (tumblr: minimitchell)

_[1]_

There’s still this strange feeling of novelty in living with each other and seeing each other every day, even if they’ve been doing that for months now. And now that they’ve dealt with Danny and Callum’s boss – and with the rest of their lives calming down as well for a change – it feels like they have all the time in the world to, you know, have each other. 

The first time it happens that week is when Callum is coming home from work on Monday, just stepping through the front door of the Mitchell house. He shoves his keys into his jacket pocket and puts it in its rightful place on the left-most hook – where his jacket has gone ever since he has moved in here. 

The house is eerily quiet, except for the low sound of humming coming from behind the closed kitchen door. Whatever is cooking there smells amazing and Callum can’t hold back his bright smile when he pushes the door open and finds Ben at the stovetop, hustling from one pot to the other. 

“Hey.” 

Ben turns his head at the sound of Callum’s voice, sending him one of those soft smiles that Callum appreciates so much, before it turns teasing. 

“Welcome home, _honey_.”

Callum steps forward to press a quick kiss to Ben’s forehead in greeting before coming to a stop behind his boyfriend, his hands settling on each side of Ben’s waist. 

“What you making?” 

“Your favorite Pasta, like the good little housewife that I am.” 

The creamy skin of Ben’s neck right there in front of him is far too inviting from his place behind him to not lean down and put his mouth right to the junction of Ben’s neck and shoulder. Ben lets out a little groan in response, letting his head fall to the other side to give Callum better access to more of his skin. Callum gladly takes the offer, his tongue working together with his teeth to turn the white flesh of Ben’s neck and nape into a nice shade of red, occasionally scraping the remains of his stubble against it because he knows how mad it drives Ben when he does it. 

“Missed you.” 

The whisper of words hits the part of Ben’s neck that’s already damp from Callum’s actions and the feeling of it sends sparks throughout his whole body – like it always does whenever they get to be like this together. It’s never worn off, this feeling of pure want and giddiness that takes over when he’s alone with Callum and they get into this pull and push of teasing, touching and just being in each other’s personal space. It’s still exhilarating. Every single time. 

“Yeah? How much?” 

Ben doesn’t even care that he’s supposed to be making them dinner anymore. Instead, he’s turning off the heat completely, because he gets the feeling this is headed somewhere a lot more interesting than cooking noodles. They definitely have to make the most out of an empty house these days, where they don’t have to be as quiet as they can be so as to not get any dirty looks from his dad over the breakfast table – that’s an incident Ben tries really hard to suppress. 

And this is one of those moments. 

Callum huffs out a little breath, one of his hands leaving its place on Ben’s waist to run across his chest, over the dark dress shirt that covers Ben’s pecs. His hand travels further south, fingertips dipping in and out of the spaces between the shirt buttons, blunt nails scratching at the skin underneath the fabric. Ben sucks in a breath at the action and reaches up to tangle his own hand into the strands of hair gathered at the base of Callum’s skull. 

Ben’s already panting by the time Callum finally reaches the zipper of Ben’s suit pants, lowering it almost torturously slow while continuing to pepper kisses up and down the taut skin of Ben’s neck. He lets go off the zipper to run his fingers over the outline of Ben’s rapidly hardening cock through his pants and Ben responds by tightening his hold on Callum’s hair, letting out a low moan. 

Callum pops open the button of Ben’s pants but he doesn’t go any further, just teasing his fingers along the band of Ben’s boxers. He’s about to dip his hand into Ben’s underwear, to finally get his fingers around Ben’s length, when there’s a loud bang from the front door falling shut. 

“Ben?” 

The realization that it’s Phil’s voice filtering in through the closed door makes them both spring apart, Ben pulling up his zipper and Callum taking two steps away from him, because there’s no way he’s going to be able to will his own growing erection down while he’s still in touching distance to Ben and having a boner in front of his boyfriend’s dad is not high on his list of wishes today. 

Ben sends him an annoyed look when the door opens and Phil steps into the kitchen, his gaze shifting from Ben to Callum for a moment before nodding at both of them in greeting. Callum can barely reciprocate, too bothered by the interruption to stay civil right now, even if they do get along remarkably better now. 

He gives Ben a little nod that he’s going to head upstairs, desperately needing a cold shower right now. He has to try to get Ben alone soon, because he really wants them to continue what they were about to start there. Callum has the feeling that they’re going to have a lot of fun with that later. 

_[2]_

The water coming from the showerhead in front of them cascades over Callum’s chest in some sort of tantalizing waterfall, inviting Ben to follow it with both his fingers and his mouth. His fingertips catch on the glistening white of Callum’s flesh when he runs them across his clavicle, making dents into the soft skin underneath them. 

They didn’t get the chance to be alone with each other all evening after being so rudely interrupted earlier yesterday and by the time night had rolled around, they had both fallen into bed completely exhausted, not even remotely up for any action that night. It’s a fact, Ben had bemoaned even more than usual because they definitely had been working up to something deliciously dirty in the kitchen. 

It’s why he had slipped into the bathroom right behind Callum this morning and had joined him in the shower without hesitation. 

They’ve only been kissing up to this point, just enjoying the slide of their tongues and mouths against each other; taking time they don’t really have in the morning. But Ben likes it a little too much – the kissing – and he knows Callum likes it too. How it’s so familiar after the many, many times they’ve kissed each other, but still so satisfying. 

Ben would never admit it out loud but he almost likes the kissing more than the sex with Callum. The way it feels so much more emotional and intimate for some reason and he could probably do it for hours without getting bored. 

Or for several minutes like they’re doing now. 

Callum lets one of his hands travel down Ben’s back, fingers gliding over each knob of his spine and onto the swell of his ass. Their tongues are still tangling together and Ben is torn about which sensation to pay more attention to because it all just feels so good. _Callum_ makes him feel so good. 

His hand runs over one of Ben’s firm cheeks but he’s surprised to feel it dip down to his thigh rather than take a turn to the cleft of his ass. He gets what he’s supposed to do though when Callum puts pressure on his thigh and lifts it up to wrap around Callum’s hip, Ben understanding that he’s supposed to keep it locked there. 

There’s a droplet of water running down Callum’s chin and down his neck and Ben has to follow it with his mouth, has to put his lips on the wet skin and taste it, even though the water has replaced that distinct taste of Callum’s skin he’s become downright addicted to. 

Callum’s hand wanders upwards again, running over the globe of his ass, squeezing the soft flesh under his palm. Ben let’s out a groan in response to it, still being amazed at Callum’s ability to know exactly what buttons to press, what places to touch to reduce Ben to a quivering mess in his arms. 

His fingers run down the cleft of his ass until they find Ben's entrance, Callum pressing in up to the first knuckle. The action elicits a moan from Ben’s throat that’s nothing short of _wanton_ and he’s trying hard to stifle it by biting the flesh of Callum’s shoulder. When he pulls back again, there are indentations of his teeth in the skin and the sheer sight of it sends a rush of pure want down his spine and straight to his dick. 

Callum is about to add a second finger – Ben can actually feel him teasing it against his rim – when there are three sharp knocks on the bathroom door, followed by Lola’s angry voice a moment later. 

“Ben! You better be ready in 5 minutes to take your daughter to school or else.” 

Ben lets out a long sigh at the interruption, letting his forehead fall onto Callum’s shoulder in defeat. Callum detracting his finger is met with a low whine by Ben. He can’t believe they’ve been interrupted _again_ , the second day running, just when they’re getting to the good part. 

It almost seems like someone is out to get them. 

_[3]_

Ben isn’t ashamed to say that he’s a little desperate by the time Wednesday rolls around. They’re taking advantage of having an empty house around lunchtime, Ben stealing away from the car lot under Jay’s vengeful gaze, and Callum having a nightshift today. He isn’t sure where his dad is at but that’s not important right now anyway. What’s important is that they’re the only ones currently at home. 

With no one there to interrupt them this time. 

Callum has him spread out on the bed, clothes strewn haphazardly around their room and parts of the landing outside the door. He’s mouthing across Ben’s chest, littering it with little love bites here and there and scraping his teeth against every sensitive spot on his upper body. When he clamps his teeth over one of Ben’s nipples, Ben has no choice but to moan in response, tightening the hold he has on Callum’s brown hair. 

He presses another wet kiss to the skin just under Ben’s belly button, blowing out a cold breath against it afterwards which has Ben keening. He’s so close; so close to the place Ben really wants him, _needs_ him, to put his mouth now and he honestly can’t wait any longer. He’s been keyed up ever since they got interrupted Monday evening and he really needs Callum to release at least some of this tension inside of him. 

It’s all he could think about for the last two days at work and while it’s not like sex with his gorgeous boyfriend is too far away from his brain any time, these last few days it’s been even harder not to think about. The last time they had sex was last Saturday and that’s just way too long for his taste. Because one of the many upsides to having Callum live with him now is that Ben can have his way with him whenever he wants to. And he wants to. As often as they can. 

Callum’s head dips even lower, running his tongue along the side of Ben’s dick and up to the head, wrapping his lips around it. Ben’s head falls backwards into the pillows with a sigh, one of his hands leaving the back of Callum’s hair to travel to his cheek, because it’ll never not turn him on to feel himself moving in Callum’s mouth, in his throat. 

He wraps one steady hand around the base of Ben’s dick and starts taking more of him in his mouth before moving upwards again just until his lips hit the edge of the head, repeating this movement several times over. 

“God, Cal, you’re so good.” 

Callum tightens his hold on Ben’s dick at the praise, hollowing out his cheeks to increase the pressure on his cock. Ben feels one of Callum’s hands brush against his leg in passing and he just knows that Callum is touching himself now. The thought alone sends a shockwave of pleasure down his body; the knowledge that Callum is as turned on by giving him a blowjob as Ben is, still so incredibly hot to him that Ben has to lean onto his elbows to risk a glance at Callum. 

The sight of his boyfriend on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around his dick and one hand on his own dick, is about to force a loud moan from his lips. But before he can make any type of sound there’s a noise coming from the nightstand next to them. It takes a moment for the pleasure to clear and make him aware of his surroundings again but this, coupled with Callum momentarily stopping his actions on Ben’s cock, makes Ben realize that it’s Callum’s phone going off that has interrupted their moment. 

Ben glances down again and meets Callum’s eye and it would be comical to see his boyfriend almost frozen in place, dick still in his mouth, if it didn’t mean that he just stopped receiving a fantastic blowjob for no real reason. Callum pulls off with a smack and goes to reach up for his phone, but Ben tries to stop him with a hand on his biceps. He succeeds for a moment, Callum stopping halfway up the bed and meeting Ben’s eyes again. 

“Can’t you just ignore it?” 

“It might be the station.” 

Ben lets out a heavy sigh before leaning over himself and turning Callum’s phone screen towards him. The name looking back at him alone causes him to fall back on his elbows in frustration, because he’s pretty sure that his plan of having Callum to himself for the rest of his lunch break just went out the window. 

“It’s Stuart.” 

Judging by the understanding look that washes over Callum’s features, he also realizes that this is probably going to take a while. Ever since Rainie had shared the news that she’s pregnant with them, Stuart had become obsessed with discussing every parenting tip he finds with Callum. Ben gets it, he really does. He gets that Stuart wants to make up for the mistakes he did before with his first daughter, but he’s less sympathetic when his need for brotherly reassurance coincides with him trying to get laid. 

“I think we’re cursed.” 

Callum still looks conflicted over whether he should answer the call or not, gaze shifting from his phone to Ben’s rapidly deflating dick, and Ben really thinks he should be awarded some kind of award for picking up the phone from the nightstand and giving it to Callum, effectively making the decision for him. 

“We both know he’s not going to stop until you answer.” 

Callum presses a quick kiss to his lips in gratitude before taking his phone from where Ben is offering it to him. He’s watching Callum get up from the bed a moment later, phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, while he huffs out a greeting to his brother and pulls on his underwear at the same time. He sends one last apologetic look to Ben before walking out of their bedroom, leaving Ben behind in bed. 

He flops back into the pillows, trying and failing to swallow down the disappointment and annoyance at Stuart interrupting them right now. He can’t help but fear that the universe will never let him have sex ever again by the way things have been going this week. 

Maybe they really are cursed. 

_[4]_

By Thursday, Ben’s mood is nothing short of foul. He rarely gets frustrated about not being able to have sex with Callum anymore – lockdown has taught him a whole lot of patience and finding other ways of dealing with any frustrations – but it doesn’t help that they always seem to inch closer to the actual having sex part when they’re being interrupted these last few days. 

It’s chipping steadily at his mood and Callum isn’t that much better. This morning, they had snapped at each other before leaving the house, Ben immediately feeling bad as soon as he slammed the door shut behind him. They had apologized over text earlier but Ben still feels bad about the whole thing. There’s still this buzzing under his skin; this fear that’s always there that Callum will pack und and leave whenever he makes a mistake or they argue about something. 

He thinks about picking up some takeout for the both of them after he’s done here at the car lot today – he knows Callum is due back from the station any minute now – to apologize for this morning, when the door to the office opens with a soft click. 

It’s a welcome surprise to see Callum standing in the doorway rather than Jay, who had gone out to get some lunch about ten minutes ago. He’s wearing his usual civilian clothing and the sight of him in tight jeans is enough for Ben’s thoughts to wander to unholy places again, even if fixing their argument from earlier should be the number one priority for him right now. 

“Hey, babe. I was _just_ thinking about getting us some Chinese to say sorry for earlier. What you thinking?’ 

Callum doesn’t answer him. Instead, he slowly steps through the door and closes it behind him. Ben gets out of his seat and rounds his desk to step closer to his boyfriend, to hug and kiss him and know that things are okay between them, but his movements falter when Callum turns back around, his face unreadable yet not looking particularly happy. Ben doesn’t really understand why, his texts earlier had sounded pretty apologetic, and he gets a sinking feeling in his gut at the look on his face. 

“Everything okay?” 

Callum takes the last few steps forward until he comes to stand in front of him, looking down at Ben in a calculating way. They aren’t touching anywhere but Ben can still feel the heat of Callum’s body radiating off of him and it’s taking every ounce of his willpower to keep his hands from reaching out to him. He just wants to fix whatever is seemingly still awry for Callum. 

“Cal?” 

He watches Callum’s throat work as he swallows before letting out a small breath, head falling to the side as he regards Ben for a moment, licking his lips while he’s taking in his fill. 

“Take off your pants and get on the desk.” 

Ben has to blink at the complete shift in mood, his brain desperately trying to catch up with the sudden turn of events. A moment ago, he thought he was still in the thick of a row with his boyfriend but apparently, he was just about to get really lucky. Successfully this time, hopefully. 

His mouth drops open on a sly smile and he’s really much on board with Callum’s plan. It’s unbelievably hot whenever Callum decides to take charge like this. Ben has never liked being told what to do, neither by the people around him nor by lovers, but with Callum it’s almost intoxicating how much he likes it; how much he craves it sometimes. 

Ben can’t help but follow the instructions, fumbling to get his belt and pants undone. He’s aware that they don’t have all the time in the world right now and all he wants is to get off with his boyfriend. He lowers the zipper and pushes his pants down over his ass, looking up at Callum from under his eyelashes. Callum’s gaze is heated, full off barely restricted want, and he walks them both backwards with his hands on Ben’s waist until they hit the back of Ben’s office desk. 

It takes barely any effort for him to lift Ben onto the wood of the desk, Ben’s legs falling open to invite Callum to stand in-between them. He runs his hands over the fabric of Callum’s shirt and up his neck, tugging Callum forward to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Callum darts one arm out to steady himself on the desk, the other slowly riding up Ben’s naked thigh. He runs his tongue along the seam of Ben’s lips who opens for him almost immediately, welcoming his tongue into his mouth gladly. Ben squeezes the soft skin of Callum’s neck under his hands and lets out a small hum in response to their tongues sliding together. 

The hand on Ben’s thigh wanders over to the elastic of his boxers, dipping under it and teasing the band between two fingers. Ben tightens his legs in response to it, sliding them around Callum’s hips and crossing his ankles behind his boyfriend’s back. He pulls his mouth away from Callum’s to let it trawl over his jaw, stopping minutely to nip at every stretch of skin he comes across, before lowering it to his neck. 

He’s working a bruise into the part of Callum’s neck that’s sure to drive him mad, right beneath his right ear, and Callum’s moan is so loud in his ear that he doesn’t even register the door to the office opening until he hears Jay cursing behind them. 

“Christ, Ben! Are you serious?” 

Ben looks over Callum’s shoulder at Jay standing in the door, a hand over his eyes to shield himself. Ben thinks he’s being overdramatic, it’s not like he walked in on them completely naked although they must still make quite the picture right now, with Ben only in his underwear and his legs wrapped around Callum’s tall frame. 

It’s why he’s thankful that Callum hasn’t stepped away from him yet, because while Jay has definitely seen more of Ben than he’d like to admit over the years they’ve known each other, it still doesn’t mean that he particularly wants his brother to see him with his pants on the floor and dick almost out of its confines. 

Callum’s head drops down in defeat, letting out a small but heartfelt _fuck_. It’s the first time he’s outright sharing his annoyance at being interrupted, yet again, with Ben, but this time Ben is much more annoyed with his boyfriend than with the person who has just busted in. 

“You didn’t lock the door.” 

It’s not a question. Because Ben already knows the answer to it. The answer is still stupidly standing in the doorway, waiting for them to cover up again to probably chew them out for trying to get it on during work hours, unlocked door and open blinds and all. Callum lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes as the same realization washes over him. 

“I didn’t lock the door.” 

_[5]_

This time, they’re really making sure they’re safe from any interruptions. It’s the dead of night, the rest of the house already deep asleep and both of their phones are on silent, just in case. It’s worked out great so far. Ben’s already two fingers deep into prepping Callum and the fact that this is the furthest they’ve gotten in a whole week is nothing short of a miracle for Ben. 

Callum is writhing under him, hand clenched in the bed sheet and head thrown back. It remains one of the best things Ben has ever got the pleasure to witness – Callum completely wrecked and ready to be fucked by him. Ben would’ve had no problem bottoming for the entirety of their relationship but he’s insanely glad that Callum likes receiving just as much as he likes giving. It certainly makes for a nice variety in the bedroom. Or wherever they feel inclined to have each other. 

Ben adds a third finger after detracting the other two, immediately continuing to rub them against Callum’s prostate. There’s a satisfied smirk on his lips that only gets wider when Callum has to bite his bottom lip to stop himself making too much noise at the action. Ben uses his other hand to run up and over Callum’s chest, minutely pinching one of his nipples when he wants to tease him a bit further. 

There’s a flush high on Callum’s cheeks, breath coming out in harsh pants. It’s the most beautiful he ever looks and Ben swallows down a load of huge feelings, feelings of family and forever, attaching his mouth to Callum’s lips again in a bid to distract himself from them. It’s not that he doesn’t want that with Callum it’s just that the last time he believed in a forever with someone, he was in for one hell of a rude awakening. 

With his mouth being covered by Ben’s, Callum feels a little safer to let out some of the noises he kept holding back, gasps and moans getting lost behind the lips that are still firmly pressed against his. Callum’s free hand wanders over the expanse of Ben’s back, nails digging into his skin in response to another press against his prostate. 

“Come on, please, Ben. I’m ready.” 

Ben’s not about to give in that easily though. He finally has Callum where he has wanted him this whole week, no distractions or interruptions in sight and he can and will take his time with this. No matter how much Callum tries to hurry him up. 

He crooks his fingers again, just because he likes winding Callum up a bit, diving back down to swallow the moan that’s falling from Callum’s lips. When he goes to lean back again, Callum bites his bottom lip in retaliation, smirking at the stutter it causes to Ben’s hips against him. 

“Ben.” 

“Alright, alright. Bossy.” 

He moves to line up his dick with Callum’s entrance, ready to press inside of him, when they hear it. 

“Daddy!” 

Ben is pretty sure they’ve never moved quicker in their entire life, Ben dropping to the side away from Callum and Callum reaching for the duvet they had pushed to the foot of the bed, covering both of them up to their chests. It hasn’t happened since living together, Lexi bursting in at an unfortunate moment that is, but she’s come close a couple of times since they had started dating last year and they both desperately want to avoid scarring her like that. 

Ben’s quickly checking that they really are completely covered up before they notice their bedroom door creeping open carefully. 

“What’s wrong, princess? 

Lexi’s still dressed in her pink pajamas when she shuffles through the door, clutching her unicorn plushie close to her body and rubbing at her eyes. She looks like she’s been crying and Ben immediately understands that sex is going to be out of the equation for a while there. 

“I had a bad dream. Can you come tuck me in again?” 

They exchange a quick look with each other but Callum already knows where this is going when he notices the look in Ben’s eyes. It still amazes him how instantly Ben’s face softens whenever Lexi is around, how his features smooth out and his eyes become almost liquid, how he immediately switches into dad mode. It makes him think about the future. About far off things like how Ben could look at _their_ children if they decide to have them at some point. 

It definitely trumps any disappointment he feels at the fifth interruption this week. 

“Course, baby. Why don’t you go back to bed and I’ll be there in a sec, yeah.” 

Lexi nods despite letting out another little sniffle and she thankfully pushes the door closer to shut when she turns around and walks back to her room again. Ben falls back forward once she’s gone, pressing his face against Callum’s shoulder. 

“We’ll never get to have sex again, will we?” 

Callum can’t help but chuckle at that, although he’s close to losing his mind as well, and he runs his fingers through Ben’s hair and down his cheek in comfort. Ben presses another kiss to Callum’s lips before he reluctantly gets up from the bed. 

Callum watches him pull on some discarded joggers, leaving the room with one last glance towards him, a plan already forming in his head. 

_[+1]_

When Ben steps through the front door and into the living room on Saturday, he’s expecting to be met with Callum making dinner for them, or maybe him lounging on the couch watching TV, seeing as he’s having the weekend off from work. What he isn’t expecting is Callum sitting on the couch with one of his gym bags on the table in front of him. He’s fiddling with his phone but he looks up once he notices Ben coming into the room, sending him a bright smile. 

“Are you leaving me?” 

Ben points a finger at the bag sitting on the couch table, to which Callum only rolls his eyes in mock exasperation. He’s used to it by now. Ben likes to joke about Callum leaving him or moving out again and it didn’t take that long for him to realize that it’s just Ben’s way of masking his fears of exactly that happening. It just means that Callum has to work a little harder to convince Ben that he’s here to say for however long Ben’s willing to have him for. 

“I booked us a night away.” 

“You what?” 

Ben watches as Callum gets up from the couch and steps closer to him. He takes his face in both hands, thumbs brushing over the skin right over his stubble. 

“I booked us a night in a fancy hotel. Lexi’s here with Lola and your dad and Stuart are under strict instructions to only contact us in case someone’s seriously hurt. No family, no interruptions. Just you and me.” 

There’s a bright grin fighting its way onto Ben’s face, his hands finding their home in the soft cotton of Callum’s black shirt while he leans in to press a soft kiss onto already waiting lips. 

“I really love you.” 

“Wait ‘til you see the hotel room.” 

Callum wasn’t kidding when he uttered those words against his lips hours earlier. The second they stepped foot into the foyer of the hotel, only a stone’s throw away from Hyde Park, Ben realized this must’ve cost Callum a small fortune even if it’s only for one night. The place is fancy, all high ceilings and gold trims. There’s even a concierge at the door, greeting them when they got out of their Uber. 

Ben finds out that the rooms are no less impressive than the rest of the building when Callum swipes the keycard against the lock and lets them into their room for the night. He barely registers Callum dropping their bag next to the bed and shrugging off his coat, too busy running his fingers appreciatively over the dark mahogany of the furniture. 

Callum comes to a stop behind him, taking off Ben’s coat and throwing it onto one of the chairs in the little seating area. Ben turns around to face him and finds his eyes warm with love and something a little wilder, like he’s already running through all the things they can do in this room in the hours they have in his head. Ben is right there with him. 

“We could go check out the pool if you fancy...” 

Ben is absolutely not buying his faux casualness right now. He _knows_ that Callum is just as on edge as he is after five misses at having sex with each other this past week and faced with nothing but time and peace right now. 

“Cal, fuck me now.” 

It seems like Callum doesn’t have to be told twice, sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss as soon as the words leave Ben’s mouth. His fingers immediately find the buttons of Ben’s shirt, fumbling with them until he gets it all the way unbuttoned and shrugged off of his shoulders. Ben is following suit, lifting Callum’s shirt up and over his head, throwing it somewhere to the side. He’s under no impression that they’re going to need most of their clothes for the rest of the night anyway. 

He gets working on Callum’s pants while he walks both of them backwards towards the bed, stopping when he feels his legs hitting the firm wood behind them. When he finally gets Callum’s pants unbuttoned, he pushes them down his legs, underwear following swiftly behind. Callum takes a moment to step out of them before dropping to his knees in front of Ben. 

The sight of Callum in front of him makes his dick throb in his jeans and Ben lets out a sigh of relief when Callum pops the button of his pants and pulls them down over his thighs. Before he can step out of them though, Callum is leaning forward to nose at the outline of his dick in his boxers, pressing one sole kiss to the head hidden right under the fabric there. 

Heat is crawling up Ben’s spine and he already knows that this probably won’t be a show of prowess and stamina today – they're both far too desperate at this point. 

By the time they’re lying back on plush sheets they’re completely naked, hands roaming over each other’s bodies in a desperate attempt to make up for every single time they were interrupted this week. Ben is kissing down Callum’s chest, one hand lazily jerking him off, while Callum’s hands are running over any part of skin they can find – nape, back, ass. 

Ben leans back to admire the redness he caused on Callum’s chest, stubble and teeth working together beautifully, reveling in the short stocks of breath coming from Callum under him. Ben lets go off Callum’s cock to lean over to the bag still lying abandoned next to the bed, rifling through it until he finds the lube Callum had stashed in there. He drops it back down onto the bed next to them, wanting to leave the door open for Callum to do the honors. 

When he leans back into the V of Callum’s legs, there are hands already reaching for him and pulling him down again so that Callum can slot their mouths back together. They kiss and kiss and kiss, until their breathing is labored and they’re desperate to get this show on the road. Because for all the time they have right now, they’re also working on a week of failed attempts. 

Callum grabs the lube from beside them, nudging Ben to get in a better position before coating three of his fingers with the clear liquid. 

He doesn’t waste much time fingering Ben open, way too keyed up to delay the actual fucking any minute longer than necessary. When he’s done and detracting his fingers, Ben pushes him to lie back in the pillows, climbing onto his lap when he’s settled on the bed. 

Ben sinks down slowly, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to do this again. He tries to make himself go as slow as he can while simultaneously not wasting too much time and once he’s fully bottomed out, he releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. It’s like the tension that’s been building throughout the week completely falls off of him, leaving behind nothing but pleasure and the feeling of Callum’s sure hands on his waist. 

They begin moving together at the same time, always in perfect sync with one another, Ben lifting himself up only to drop back down, being guided by Callum’s hands on his skin. There are moans steadily falling from both of their mouths and it feels amazing to not even bother to dampen them or try to be quiet. 

Ben can feel the beginnings of his orgasm approaching already, confirming his earlier suspicions that this won’t be a very lengthy endeavor for both of them. He wants to make the most of it though, even if it’s probably only the first time for tonight. His hands wander from Callum’s chest up to his neck, tugging on it slightly until Callum gets what he wants him to do. Like he always does. 

Callum sits up so that their chests are pressed against the other, the change in angle making Callum get in deeper than before. He winds his hands up Ben’s back again, splaying his fingers out over Ben’s shoulder blades. 

“I’m so close. _Fuck_.” 

Ben breathes the words onto Callum’s mouth, their lips only centimeters away from each other at their position right now. One of his hands leaves Ben’s back to circle around his body, brushing against the smooth skin of his belly before taking hold of his hard cock, trying to time his pulls with Ben working himself up and down. 

It only takes a handful of tugs before Ben’s head is falling forwards into Callum’s neck and he’s coming over Callum’s hand and parts of his skin, Callum moaning at Ben contracting around him. Ben tries to gulp air into his lungs while continuing his actions to get Callum to climax as well, turning his head so that his mouth is right beside Callum’s ear. 

“Come on. Come for me, Cal. Wanna feel you. Show me I’m yours.” 

The last thing must strike a chord in Callum, because he uses his hold on Ben’s back to roll them over quickly, starting to thrust into Ben with rapid movements, chasing his own orgasm. All Ben can do is hold on to him and mutter encouraging and dirty words into his ear to spur him on, basking in the slightly overwhelming feeling of being fucked after coming already. 

Callum stutters after a few more thrusts, hips snapping and Ben’s name falling from his lips with a loud groan. Ben presses a bruising kiss to his lips while he feels Callum empty himself inside of him, collapsing into the sheets next to him afterwards. 

There are matching, satisfied smirks on their faces when they catch each other’s eyes over the pillows and Ben is just about ready to drift off to a quick nap when he feels the mattress dip and watches Callum disappear into the adjoined bathroom. 

He only has to wait a second for Callum to come back though, holding one of those little towels to clean Ben up with a few delicate movements, before he joins him in bed again, Ben immediately melting into his side and resting his head on his chest. 

“Was a good idea of you to come here. Thanks, again.” 

Ben presses a kiss to the skin under him, a little drowsy but determined to bask in this moment of absolute peace and tranquility they seldom get at home these days. 

“Well, it wasn’t completely altruistic, you know.” 

They share a small laugh with each other, Callum brushing his hand through Ben’s hair. He liked the longer hair on him, liked running his hands through the strands while Ben had his head in his lap, liked holding on to it or tugging on it when things turned dirty, but he likes the shorter hair just as much. And he knows that all Ben cares about is that his hands are in his hair at all, nails scraping against his scalp. 

“I love you.” 

Ben whispers the words into Callum’s skin, eternally grateful for having such a fierce and caring boyfriend, who even goes through the trouble of booking them a room in a fancy hotel just so they can get a good shag in. 

“I love _you_.”

Ben angles his head up to capture Callum’s mouth again, because the kisses after Callum says I love you always taste a little different. A little bit like something more. Something endless. 

He burrows himself back into Callum’s arms, back to where he belongs, one hand trailing up and down on his chest, tracing mindless patterns into the skin there. 

“You think we can fuck in the pool?” 


End file.
